Just Fine
by TexGleek15
Summary: Rachel is fed up with the abuse she is getting so she stands up for herself and see what happens. Cherry eventual Friendships: Berryford, Samchel, Puckleberry, Pierceberry, Kurt/Rachel, Artie/Rachel One-Shot


**Summary: Rachel is fed up with the abuse that she gets from her so called "friends". Here is a one-shot of her finally standing up for herself. Will any of them see their wrong doings and actually stick up for her or will they continue? Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. Cherry eventual, Fuinn Friendships: Berrryford, Samchel, Puckleberry, Rachel/Artie, Kurt/Rachel, Pierceberry.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I DON'T own glee unfortunetly.**

Rachel sighed as she entered the choir room thinking, more like dreading Glee practice. The choir room is supposed to be her safe haven to get away from the bullies but unfortunetly it is where some of her most mean ones are. When she enters the room she sees everyone has paired or grouped up Kurt and Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, Noah, Santana, Brittany, and Matt **(He didn't move but Sam is still there but Lauren isn't)**, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Sam. She went to sit in the back of the room away from everyone, a few minutes later Mr. Schue came into the room and started talking about some songs that they could sing for Sectionals. As usual for the past few weeks he gave Mercedes the solo, Santana the lead for the group number, and Quinn the female part for the duet with Finn, Rachel didn't even argue. She didn't have the heart for it anymore, now don't get her wrong she still loved glee and didn't want to quit but it just was tiring having to fight and argue for attention then she wouldn't get any at all. A voice spoke up surprising everyone especially Rachel.

"Mr. Schue don't you think that Rachel should have that solo I mean sung one in weeks." It was Mike.

"Oh come on, Manhands has been a song hog all of last year its time for others to come out and shine besides she not even that good." Santana sneered.

Rachel had it with that she stood up, stormed to the front of the room and glared at Santana and the others.

"SHUT UP! I am sick and tired of you always bullying me. Ok I have tried to be nice but I'm done. You make me feel worthless and I'm sick of it. I can do nothing right by you. Either I'm to talented or to nice. You make me feel stupid and I want it to stop. You call me names and basically made it to where I can't have friends because they don't want to be slushied. None of you like me anyway, well besides Mike, anyway I was only here so you could have enough members but now that you have Sam I guess you don't need me anymore I guess I'll just go then. Like Kurt said everyone is replaceable so good-bye."

She grabs her stuff and just as she is about to leave the choir room she hears her name being called and looks behind her to see Brittany, Noah, Mike, Matt, Sam, Artie, and Kurt standing up and grabbing their things, it was Mike who spoke.

"Wait up Rach we are coming with you and by the way you are not worthless or stupid or replaceable. I have to ask you something which I will when we are alone."

"Ok come on you guys. Oh by the way Mr. Schue I quit."

"Same here." chimed seven more voices.

They walk out of the choir room to the auditorium. When they get there they go up to the stage and sit down in a circle. Rachel looks at them and then asks the question that has been burning in her mind since they said that they were coming with her.

"So what prompted this change in character to actually liking me."

"Rach we have always liked you. It's just that you created this wall around yourself to where no one could get in. That and the fact that the others didn't like that we wanted to be friends with you. Also I'm sorry for starting the slushie facials. I knew Karofsky was going to do something to you so I had to stop him and that popped into my head that and the fact that if I bullied you before anyone else than no one could do anything more than what I did. I'm really, really sorry Rach."

"It's fine Noah I forgave you years ago. I guess I did create that wall. Anyway what do you want to do?"

"Well I want to talk to you privately first."

"Ok Mike, let's go over there."

They went to the back of the auditorium and sat down in a couple of seats. She looked at him and saw how nervous he was.

"Mike what's up? Is it something about Tina?"

Rachel was hoping that it had nothing to do with her mainly because she really liked Mike had for years. **(In this she didn't go after Finn but did date Noah.)**

"No it doesn't... well it sort of does. I broke up with her and I...wantedtoknowifyouwouldgooutwithme."

"Woah slow down Mike."

"I wanted to know if you would go out with...me."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Mike smiled as he heard her answer. He looked into her eyes then down to her lips then back up to her eyes. He saw her do the same thing to him so he leaned in, she copied his movements, looking up at her to ask permission she nodded and that was all he needed he closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and sweet that they both smiled into it. When they separated they went back to the stage holding hands. When the others saw this they all smiled and clapped.

The next day at school they turned heads when they walked into the building. They didn't care though. They were friends and that's all that matters.

***About a year later***

Rachel smiled as she walked down the halls one last time before graduation. She stopped at her locker, opening it she started to exchange books when she felt someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm... I don't know is it Noah?"

"No."

"How about Matt?"

"No."

"Ooh I know it's David."

"What?!"

She twirled around and saw Mike standing there looking seriously annoyed. She put her hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"Mike I was kidding I knew it was you. Ok I love you no one else."

He sighed and grabbed her into a hug.

"Yeah I know I just get jealous I guess because I don't want you leaving me 'cause I love you."

"I love you too. Now I got to get my books and lunch so we can go to lunch."

She turned back around and grabbed her books for her afternoon classes and her lunch. Grabbing his hand Rachel and Mike left for the cafeteria where they met up with their friends. As Rachel sat eating her food she started thinking alot of things had changed since last year when she and the others quit the New Directions. After her and Mike had started going out and she became friends with three players on the football she hang out with them alot and they became friends same with the cheerios. The others in New Directions tried to get them back but it didn't work out none of them returned. Coach Sue actually liked Rachel and wanted her on the cheerios Rachel only had one condition she coach another glee club let Rachel and her friends run it but be its facility advisior. She said yes so the Music Beats was born. They had gotten some cheerios and football players to join. The New Directions had gotten more members to make up for them leaving but didn't beat Music Beats at Sectionals so they didn't get another year. Coach Sue said that she would keep up the club as long as it placed at Regionals, they agreed. Sam and Artie would be here to coah next year as seniors, while the rest would graduate and go to college, Brittany had worked on her grades and had made it into MIT, the other five would be going to New York, Rachel and Kurt to NYADA Kurt for fashion and Rachel for singing, Matt and Mike to Julliard both for dance, and Noah to NYU for business. She was brought out of her musings by Kurt poking her in the arm.

"Hey Barbra where were you? We have been trying to get your attention for the past minute."

"Oh sorry Kurt I was just thinking."

"Ok come on we have to get to Physics."

"Ok."

She smiled as she walked out thinking that everything would be ok from here on out. She knew that she would have trouble but with her friends and boyfriend by her side everything would turn out just fine.


End file.
